


The Last Cry of Avalon

by a_silent_marvel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Prophecy, Reincarnation, Tags Are Hard, War, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silent_marvel/pseuds/a_silent_marvel
Summary: Magic works in ways no one can explain, and prophecies are not always what they seem. Some will have to rise to new challenges they face or fall down in failure. And as always the fate of the entire wizarding world is at stake.First work, and still a work in progress.





	The Last Cry of Avalon

Avalon was a test. A test to see if magic and non-magic users could live together in harmony. There were struggles at first, and second chances were giving a lot. But after the hardships of learning how to coexist, Avalon blossomed into a utopia. Peace and joy flooded through the land and the two groups united. With King Arthur, a non-magic being, on the throne and Merlin, one of the greatest wizards ever known, as his Advisor; the land flourished and the hope of fully uniting the two worlds were brightening.

Until one rose against the idea of this unity. Against the ideal of living as one people. Avalon was a sanctuary, until Morgana arrived. And with her she brought hatred and war. She ravaged across the Kingdom with a power that nearly rivaled that of Merlin’s. She decimated the lands, tore the people apart and almost drove a wedge between Merlin and Arthur themselves.

Yet the two stayed strong together and their own armies revolted against Morgana’s dark forces. The war was long and blood from both sides drenched and soaked the land. Heavily scarred from battle and weary from the fight, the two protectors of the now fallen Kingdom discover Morgana’s true goal. Her hopes were not only to burn Avalon and what it stands for to the ground. 

No.

Her true desires were to burn every non-magical person into nothingness. She planned to massacre the entirety of the “muggle” world. Her dark wishes wanted wizards and witches to rule over everything; and for her to be on the throne of it all.

Horrified and seeing no hope for this war, Arthur and Merlin devised their last plan. After taking their last survivors out of their lost Kingdom, the two Kings returned to face Morgana and her armies alone. With Arthur’s might and strength along with Merlin’s magic and will, the two, together placed a spell on the very land they created. Magic awoke within Avalon itself as its two Kings called for help, and the dark forces fell at once in one fell swoop of light. Morgana was casted out and she watched as Avalon disappeared before her eyes. Sealing not only the Kingdom from outsiders but sealing her powers within it as well.

However, the price for the use of magic as strong as this was a heavy one. The two Kings of Avalon now rest within it. Their lives forfeit to defeat such darkness. Yet with Morgana still alive, the entire world is still at risk. So, with one last burst of magic, with one last cry before it’s seal completed, Avalon itself sent hope to others.

A prophecy that echoed every corner of the Wizarding World and every being in it, took it to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First I’d like to thank you all for reading this little prologue of sorts. I’ve been toying with this idea for a story for a while now, so let me know if I should continue. It will be a Harry Potter AU so be prepared for that. This is my first post, so I welcome all the polite criticism. The title is still a work in progress so it will change eventually.  
> Thanks again,  
> ~ Nic


End file.
